The solid surface material category of particle filled resins (i.e. filled polymeric materials) was created with the invention of CORIAN by DuPont in the late 1960s. Since the introduction of CORIAN, similar filled polymeric materials have been introduced, such as GIBRALTAR and SSV by Wilsonart, FOUNTAINHEAD and SURELL by Formica Corporation, and AVONITE by Avonite Incorporated. Marketed as a superior alternative to laminate products for kitchen and bathroom surfaces, filled polymeric materials quickly became known for many advantages, such as solidity, hardness, durability, renewability, and fire resistance. In addition, the non-porous nature of filled polymeric materials makes them easy to clean, and particularly resistant to bacteria, stains, and chemicals. Unfortunately, these same qualities are responsible for two chief drawbacks of filled polymeric material: high cost and resistance to impregnation by colorants. Laminate products, by contrast, are both inexpensive and available in an enormous range of colors and styles.
In recent times, the cost of solid surface materials has come down, but in the more than 30 years since their marketplace debut, the pallet of available colors and styles for solid surface materials has yet to significantly expand. In addition to being a competitive disadvantage against laminates in traditional uses, the relative dearth of aesthetic variety and inability to incorporate vivid colors or detailed images within filled polymeric materials has hindered their expansion into new applications. What is needed are systems and methods for adding vivid color and detailed images to filled polymeric materials.